The Guardian
by Kyo-Farrunner
Summary: She thought that the darker part of her was gone, she was finally surrounded by people who loved her. But now war was on the horizon, and she would have to fight her enemies and herself to protect those close to her. SEQUEL to The Watcher.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters :(...I can only claim the idea for this plot.**

**Okay, this is The Guardian, sorry its alittle later than promised...Trying to get my house as clean and shiny as possible. My hubby will be headed home from Afghanistan in like four days, so I'm sorry. Updates will be slow for the rest of this month, but everything should pick up somewhere between 9-10 of next month. I'll do what I can in the next few days before he comes home.**

**Anyway, please read and review.**

* * *

Haruno Sakura shifted farther into the soft warmth of her bed, she knew it was morning, but she really didn't care. She felt so warm and safe, that she didn't want to get up and go eat breakfast with the others. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay in bed much longer though, one of the four would come and get her up. They always did, each in their own way, since she had moved in with them three months ago.

Deidara was always bouncy and happy, he normally came in all smiles and extremely happy morning cheer, than never ceased to annoy her. He would bounce on the bed and sing horribly off tune, until she would grumble at him and get up. It suprised her, but no matter what he did, she never seemed to hold a grudge against him.

Hidan was almost as annoying, he would storm into the room, all swearing and muttering. He was the one who would either physically drag her out of the bed, or even dump a glass of water over her bed. Even though she would normally wake up swinging, sometimes even sending the immortal through a couple walls. He would grin up from the rubble with that stupid, charming, boyish smile of his, and her annoyance and anger would simply melt away.

Kisame was the only civilized one, he would knock on the door, call out 'Sakura-hime', sometimes even in alittle sing song voice, until she would be coherent enough to actually move. Occasially, especially if she had slept longer than normal, he would wake her up with a cup of coffee. He would sit in the chair beside her bed, and wave the hot fumes around her head, slowly coaxing her out from under her covers.

Itachi's was the strangest out of the four, she still hadn't figured out where she was with him, it was all hot and cold. Normally he would stand just inside her door staring at her, she would get so fidgety that she would bolt upright with a glare and a sharp demand of 'What!'.

Twice though in the last three months, she had awoken with the feeling of lips pressed against her's. She openned her eyes both times to find those dark blue-black eyes looking impassivly down at her. They had stared at each other for several long seconds, Sakura completely lost in those dark eyes, before Itachi had murmered a soft 'Breakfast is ready' before breezing from the room.

In the last three months, she had moved all her things from her cave into the new base they were staying in, it was located in Fire, just outside the boarder of River. She had become close to the four of them, Hidan and Deidara were brother's too her, much like Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Kankuro. Kisame was the alcoholic Uncle, always good for a laugh or a sounding board, always ready to help her out of her bouts of depression.

Itachi was harder for her to figure out, it was impossible for her to decide what she felt when he was around. Sometimes, she would meet his gaze, and it would warm her to her toes, her insides feeling filled with butterflies. She would feel beautiful and safe when he turned those bottomless dark eyes on her.

Other times, he would look at her, his gaze expressionless and almost cold, than she would feel lonely and almost afraid. The darkness inside her would rear up and snarl at him, ready for a fight. Yet, at the exact same time it was snarling, it was purring and yearning for something that scared her. It wanted to touch him, to allow him to touch her, tame her, claim her, and for her to claim him in return.

She had spoken to Hidan, Kisame, and even Deidara about the feelings she felt for Itachi, about the things he stirred inside her. They all seemed to have about the same reaction, they would laugh, hug her or lay their hand on her shoulders. Deidara tried to give her advice, which she flat out refused to follow, she wasn't about to simply 'Jump his bones, yeah.'

Hidan had smirked, and offered to pray for Itachi and herself's 'heathen souls' than he had told her the exact same thing Deidara had said. Why was it that they both thought everything would be solved if she simple had sex with Itachi. She wasn't even sure she would be able to just 'have sex' with someone. Not after the horrible experience she had had almost three years ago.

Kisame was her favorite, he had simply said, "How the hell should I know what to do, I'm a six foot, four blue shark man." Than he had given her a cup of sake, and everything had resulted in a drinking match, which had ended up with both of them passed out. Hidan and Deidara were still trying to figure out why exactly Kisame's shirt was on the ceiling light.

Sakura was so lost in thought that she never even heard her bedroom door open, or the person enter. She couldn't even feel the eyes that burned into her body, even her darker self was paying more attention to her thoughts, and less to her surroundings. Which is why she yelped and almost fell from her blankets when Deidara spoke from by her door,

"Sakura-hime, its almost eleven, yeah. Time to get up and face the day, yeah."

Sakura sat up in her bed, hugging the thick down blanket to her chest, she wasn't naked, but seeing all four of the ex-Akatsuki in her bedroom was alittle unsettling. They had never all come to wake her at the same time, and not for the first time, she wished for her mask and hood. They refused to let her wear them when in the base, last time she had tried, Hidan and Kisame had held her down so Deidara could remove them.

"Wha...?"

Sakura knew her eyes were wide as she took in the wide grins that Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara sported, even Itachi had a smug smirk on his face. She wondered exactly what was going on, everyone had been deep in thought last night. They had finally found out where Madara was and what his plans where, and now they were all in her room. Staring at her, red flags went up in her mind, something was going on,

"Well, a little birdy told us that something special was happening today, Sakura-hime. So we decided that before we head over for our little rendezvous with the brats."

Sakura blinked in confusion, what was special about today? Glancing around she spotted her calendar and felt her eyes widen, today was March twenty-eighth, it was her birthday. Her twenty-third birthday, and someone had let it slip to these boys?

"You guys please don't make a big deal out of it..."

Deidara and Hidan both grinned widely at her, and it scared her more than anything so far. She knew that something was up, that they had done something, and she wasn't sure if it would be good or not. It was Kisame who spoke again, his voice light and teasing,

"But its the day you were born, Sakura-hime, we gotta do something special."

Sakura couldn't take it, this was going to be horrible, she hadn't celebrated her birthday since she left Konoha, and now it seemed like she didn't have a choice in the matter. She glanced over at Itachi, hoping that he would bail her out, only to see that he had slipped from the room. Flopping backwards on the bed, she yanked her pillow over and face, and screamed, the sound muffled by the soft downy. The three men simply laughed at her aggravation,

"Come on Sakura-hime, to the kitchen we go, yeah."

Sakura pulled the pillow from her face to throw a heated glare at the men, she knew she couldn't get out of whatever they had planned. It wasn't like she could just burrow back into her her bed and not come out till tomorrow, she was suppose to meet up with shinobi from Konoha sometime after noon. It was best to get up now and get everything over with.

The pinkette couldn't help but smile as she shooed the men from her room, so she could change. She would never admit it, but she was happy, these men, went out of their way to make her feel happy and content. They were the family she always wished she had, only Kakashi, Naruto, and the Sand Siblings had ever come close. She just prayed that she didn't lose any of them in the upcoming war.

* * *

**And there it is, the first chapter of The Guardian. Its actually a part one, the actual birthday and meeting will be in the next chapter. Its like seven am and I haven't gone to bed yet. So sleep time.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Love you all,**

**Thanks a million**

**Kyo**


	2. Birthday tension

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

**Okay, Here is chapter two, thank you all for being patient with me. I know I'm not putting out chapters as quickly as normal but my hubby is home**

**Anyway, please read, review and enjoy chapter two. I'll try posting chapter three either later today or early tomorrow.**

* * *

Sakura strolled into the kitchen, half afraid what the men had done, the other half touched that they cared enough to actually find out when her birthday was. She hesitated right inside the door, when she saw the large breakfast that Hidan was laying out onto the kitchen bar.

She would be the first to admit she was shocked to learn that Hidan was a good cook, especially when it came to breakfast foods. It seemed he had pulled out all the stops for breakfast today, there was everything from miso soup to bacon.

Deidara and Itachi were both already seated at the bar, the blonde man had one of his large grins across his face as he studied the man beside him. Itachi just stared blankly at the table, refusing to meet the gazes of either of the two men in the room.

She was mildly suprised to not see Kisame, normally if there was food being made, he was the first into the room. Standing right under foot, like a puppy begging for you to drop something. Sakura had slapped his hands on multiple occasions, when he tried to swipe food that she was cooking,

"Sakura-hime, looking more alive now, yeah."

Sakura glared at the familiar barb that Deidara threw at her, it wasn't her fault she wasn't a morning person. Especially if she hadn't had her coffee yet, so naturally that was where she went first, calmly navigating around Hidan to get to the coffee pot,

"If you start singing, I will so put you through a wall, Deidara."

Both Hidan and Deidara chuckled at that, but it was the chuckle behind her that told her Kisame had finally arrived in the kitchen. Turning to face the door, coffee in hand, she prepared to tell them exactly where to stick their amusement. When she froze, Kisame stood there in the doorway, laden down with boxes, a wide grin on his face,

"Temari-san told us when your birthday was, so we've had the time to get you a few things."

Sakura let her shoulder's sag slightly in defeat, she knew there was no way to get out of this. These four men were determined to celebrate her birthday, whether she wanted them too or not. Sinking onto the stool between Itachi and Deidara, she threw one last glare at the four men, before finally giving up with a sigh,

"Fine, let me open those, so I can eat in peace."

Kisame's grin turned smug as he dropped the pile of boxes onto the counter infront of her. The pinkette studied the four boxes that set infront of her, three were actually wrapped, one was just wrapped in plain brown paper, she was assuming that one was from Itachi. She hadn't ever imagined Uchiha Itachi would buy her anything, and if he did he wouldn't wrap it in brightly colored paper like the other three.

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the base, into the bright sun, an honest smile on her face, as she admired her gifts. Hidan had bought her a beautiful black shihakusho, that had red and pink sakura blossom on it. They looked to be caught in a wind, causing them to appear to be swept and swirled around her body.

Deidara had gotten her a necklace, that had three pink, crystal cherry blossom's dangling from it. He had had it specially made for her, all three flower's were hollow so she could store poisons in them. All she had to do was push chakra into her finger, than press the center of the flower, for quick release.

Kisame was the one who had suprised her the most, he had bought her a hair comb. She was shocked with how fragile and delicate the small pink and white blossoms looked. Atleast, until Kisame showed her how, with a twist of her hand, the comb came apart, and turned into eight senbon, each topped by one of the flowers.

But it was Itachi's that had taken her breath away, he had bought her a pale blue silk kimono, that was decorated with equally pale white and pink flowers. The obi had been just a few shades darker, but also decorated with the flowers.

She remembered how she had set in silence for several moments, just staring at the gifts that the men had gotten for her. When she finally looked up at the four of them, there were tears in her eyes, and she had had no idea what to say.

So here she was now, wearing her new shihakusho, jewelry, and comb, waiting on the four men, so they could go meet up with Naruto. She smiled softly to herself, she would be wearing her new kimono tonight, at Itachi's request. Apparently they were taking her out to dinner, and Itachi had asked her to wear the kimono. She was both excited, and nervous.

She turned to face the base with a smile when she heard the door open behind her. It seemed it was time to go, she wondered what everyone would say when she showed up without her mask or her hood. She was alittle nervous about what the Konoha nin's reaction's would be, but the men wouldn't let her cover herself. Kisame had actually said it wouldn't go well with her new outfit.

"You slow poke's ready?"

* * *

Kakashi watched with hidden amusement as Naruto shifted for what had to be the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. He wasn't the only one anxious to see Sakura though, they all were. Hinata kept lightly bighting her lip as she glanced around, a brightly wrapped present for Sakura clutched in her hands.

Shikamaru and Sai were talking quietly, suprisingly both men had small honest smiles on their faces, and Kakashi could only assume they were talking about the pinkette. Kakashi just hoped that Hidan and Shikamaru didn't start another fight, there was no guarantee that Sakura would break bones this time around.

Sasuke was the only one Kakashi couldn't figure out, the youngest Uchiha's face was carefully blank. His eyes slightly unfocused as he stared out into the tree's, it was clear he was deep in thought about something. But, what the older Ninja wasn't sure, he just hoped it didn't involve revenge and his brother.

A feminine giggle that drifted from the darkness of the trees had Kakashi turning with a smile. Finally after three months, they would see Sakura again, finally he would see his daughter. He blinked in suprise when he saw the soft smile that graced Sakura's face as she stepped from the woods, flanked by the four ex-akatsuki.

* * *

Sakura watched as all six of the Konoha nin froze in suprise and shock to stare at her. She had known that they would be mildly suprised to see her, but she had't expected the silence. She was just starting to get uncomfortable when Kisame's laugh echoed around the clearing,

"Told ya, you've stunned them all to speechlessness, Sakura-hime."

Sakura couldn't help but blush as she spun to glare heatedly at the blue skinned man. He had said that she was so pretty all dolled up as she was, that the Konoha nin wouldn't know what to say. It seemed he was right, but he didn't have to rub it in.

"S..Sakura-chan?"

The pinkette again turned to face the Konoha nin, this time with a frown. She was just about to snap at Naruto for his stuttering at her when she was already agitated, but she didn't get the chance. She had just managed to turn fully, when strong arms wrapped around her, crushing her to a muscular chest,

"You look beautiful Sakura-chan...I've missed you."

Sakura smiled softly as she lifted her arms to hug Naruto back, she would forgive him for being shocked. She pulled back slightly to look up into emotional blue eyes, she had missed him as well. But before she could say anything, she was pulled from his arms, and once again crushed to a male chest. This time it was the chest of her teacher and friend, Kakashi,

"Its good to see you again, Musume."

Sakura felt tears prick her eyes at the older man's whispered words, he would always be the father she loved and needed. Before she could say anything to him though, she was once again plucked away by someone else.

* * *

Deidara could barely contain his amusement as the Konoha nin played a game of pass the Sakura-hime. Though a single glimpse of her shocked, amused, and annoyed face had his control slipping. Sometimes it seemed to him, that the pinkette forgot just how many people loved and charished her.

"Oi, Harem, you been taking care of my Sakura-chan?"

Deidara actually twitched when the blonde man came bounding over to them, once again refering to them as Sakura's harem. Not that the blond bomb user would complain if he was her harem boy, but he knew that would never happen. Itachi had placed a claim on the pinkette, and would probably kill or neuter anyone who got too close to her.

"Want a rematch, shrimp, yeah?"

* * *

Hidan snorted as the two blonde men ended up in a yelling match, he vagually wondered if Sakura would kill him if he sacrificed the two of them. Feeling eyes on him, the Jashinist glaced up to see the shadow user staring at him.

He had expected anger or bitterness, but the younger man's gaze was perfectly blank, as if he felt nothing. Hidan was pretty sure that he wouldn't do anything, especially after all his mushy words last time they had met. But Hidan decided that perhaps, for once, it would be best to keep his mouth shut and stay the hell out of the way.

The silver haired man nodded once, and to his suprise, before he could turn away, the shadow user nodded back. It seemed the truce still stood, they would never like each other, but at least they wouldn't upset Sakura-hime by fighting.

* * *

Itachi knew they all needed to start talking about what to do about Madara, but instead he said nothing. He just continued to stare blankly at his brother, who glared angrily back. He vagually wondered if the circle of vengence would continue on like it had before.

Itachi gave a small unnoticable sigh, he couldn't allow Sasuke to kill him, he wouldn't be able to hold back should his brother challenge him again. He had things to live for now, he had to defeat Madara, and he needed to figure out Sakura.

He wasn't sure what he felt for the pinkette, at first he had thought it was lust, but the longer he spent with her. The more he begun to think it was something else entirely, he wouldn't go so far as to say he was emotionally attacked to the pinkette, or even inlove with her. But he wanted her, he claimed her, she belonged to him and him alone, and he would be very angry should someone hurt her.

He wondered if that was what had his brother glaring so angrily at him, did his otouto want the medic nin for himself. Itachi allowed himself a small smirk, that caused Sasuke to bristle. Foolish, Otouto, Sakura is a woman, she needs a man who can keep up with her, not some little child who she would end up breaking.

* * *

Kisame raised his hand in silent greeting to both the ink user, and the Hyuuga heiress, as he watched everyone around him either greet each other warmly. Or in the case of the Uchiha brothers, smirk and glare at one another, a silent conversation taking place between their heated glares.

He knew that this moment was being drawn out by all present, they wanted to hold onto the happyness and peace they felt at this moment. They didn't want to face what was to come, but by the frown on Sakura's face, the shark nin could tell the subject was about to get started.

He knew she had a plan, one they probably wouldn't like, but it was probably the best one that would be preposed. He just hoped that they would be able to protect her, she was their heart, and they wouldn't survive as well without her.

She was the glue that held everyone together, she was the reason they were working together, instead of against one another. Without her, they would probably all end up dead, and Madara would most likely win. But their need to defend and protect the medic pushed the four ex-akatsuki, Suna, and Konoha together, into an unforgivible force.

Separately Uchiha Madara would have destroyed them all easily, he would take what he wants. He would wipe out the shinobi world, and remake it in his image, but together, they may be able to defeat him. They at least had a fighting chance. Now it was anyone's guess as to who would come out on top.

But one thing was for sure, they had the bigger gun, because even Madara was afraid of the Night Angel.

* * *

**I am so so so so very sorry that it took me soooo long to get this out. But my hubby came home, than we went to TN for a week. We just got home, he finally has gone back to work, so things should balance out now.**

**Anyway, the next chapter things will pick up and get alittle more exciting, so hold on tight.**

**Please review.**

**Kyo**


	3. Leaving all behind

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

** Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I have had writers block for the longest time now, and than my computer crashed. I finally got a new computer, and managed to beat back the writers block, so I'm good to go.**

** So here we go, chapter three, I hope you enjoy, and I'll try to update quicker now. Much love to all my readers.**

* * *

Sakura shifted nervously as she glanced around the living room at the four men who sat around, all looking at her with unwavering attention. She knew that they were going to be confused by what she had to say, that they would question her, and possibly think she was slipping back into the darkness of The Watcher.

"I'm afraid that we may have chosen the wrong side. I believe that even with our assistance, that Konoha will fall."

Kisame frowned in confusion and surprise, what was the pink-haired medic trying to get at? Was she saying they should trade sides, or just stating that they were all probably going to die? Was this part of her plan, or just leading up to her plan? And most importantly, what was this plan, why had she refused to discuss it with anyone but them?

"What exactly is going on, Hime-chan?"

Sakura wasn't sure if she should be glad or disappointed that the question came from Kisame, instead of Itachi. She wasn't sure that she could pull off her plan, it would all depend on how these four men acted. If they did as she predicted, than they may just survive the upcoming war, if not than all may be lost.

"I don't think, that even with the help of Suna and ourselves, that Konoha will lose the war, and Madara will achieve what he wants. I think, we may need to rethink our strategies."

Deidara shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he wasn't exactly positive he understood exactly what Sakura-hime was saying. To him it sounded as if she was telling them to change sides, to fight for Madara instead of with Konoha. But that couldn't be right, could it?

"Are you suggesting what I think your saying, Sakura-hime, yeah?"

Sakura met Deidara's eyes briefly, before sinking back into her chair with a sigh, it seemed things were about to get ugly. She could see the confusion and suspicion on both Kisame and Deidara's face's, along with the curiosity and amusement on Hidan's. It was Itachi who concerned her the most, his red eyes were completely unreadable as he stared at her,

"I am not really suggesting anything yet, Deidara, I'm just laying out our options. We can either continue to help Konoha and Suna, and most likely end up dieing right along with them. Or we can withdraw and survive to fight another day. To return with a better strategy."

Hidan could hide his snort of amusement, he wondered if any of the others had caught on yet, to exactly what Sakura-hime was doing. He assumed that at least Itachi did, he was suppose to be the genius after all, but he wasn't a hundred percent sure though. He decided than and there that he would keep his mouth shut and his thoughts to himself for the moment, let the others think what they will,

"Sakura, are you suggesting that we abandon the village you sacrificed the better part of your life for?"

Sakura turned her eyes to match Itachi stare for stare, she could tell by his deceptively calm voice, that he probably going to help Konoha no matter what. If not for their similar backgrounds, she would be surprised that someone thought to be a traitor for so long would remain loyal. Sighing softly Sakura attempted to sink even farther back into her chair, this would most likely become uncomfortable and quickly,

"I'm simply saying we should think about it, Itachi, it may be our only choice if we wish to stop Madara from controlling the great nations for the next hundred years or so."

Itachi stared blankly at the pinkette for several moments, his mind running quickly running through everything. Something was very wrong at the moment, everything not adding up like it should, but he wasn't sure why. It was either Sakura had finally lost control to the watcher, and for some reason he hadn't sensed it, which was very unlikely. Or Sakura had something planned that she wasn't sharing with them, something that would cause as much bad as it did good.

"We side with Konoha and we may possibly die, we do not side with Konoha, and we assure all who have any form of relations with the city die. Which would you rather have on your conscious Night Angel?"

Sakura knew what the Uchiha was saying without him actually saying it at all. It was quite clear, he would side with Konoha in the upcoming battle, and he would defeat Uchiha Madara, or die trying. She could also tell by the looks on both Kisame and Deidara's face's, that they would side with him, they had known him longer after all. She may be their 'Sakura-hime' but he was their friend first.

Sakura stood with a sad smile tugging at her lips, she wondered if they knew what she was planning? If they understood that this had been more of an invitation for them to come with her than for them to discuss any plan she may have. She prayed that they all survived, that some day she would get the chance to gain their forgiveness for what she was about to do.

Murmuring an excuse and a soft good-night to them all, Sakura slipped backwards from the living room, leaving them alone with their thoughts. It wouldn't matter what they decided, she would be gone in the morning. She was tired of the games, the stress, she would finally commit what she had been accused of all those years ago; treason.

Walking toward her bedroom she couldn't help but think about all that had happened in her life, all that was happening, and all that would happen some day. She just prayed that this wasn't all in vain, that by betraying those she loved most, she could someday turn around and save those who would survive.

* * *

To say Naruto was confused and alittle pissed off was an understatement, he had done nothing but yell and throw things around in his office since he returned from his meeting with Sakura two days ago. She had pulled him aside, telling him that she had a plan, and that if it worked, than he would see her again, but if she failed, than he would probably never see her again.

She had pulled him into a tight bone crushing hug, told him he would always be her brother and that she would always love him. That she was sorry that it all would have to happen the way it was going to, with which she refused to explain, and than she had slipped away, into the trees. The young blond Hokage was so angry, he could see red, and the Kyuubi was rolling around inside him laughing.

A soft knock on his door had him spinning to glare at the wooden thing in anger, he didn't know why he couldn't control his temper at the moment. He just felt like something was wrong, something he needed to fix, but he couldn't figure out what exactly it was, or how to fix it,

"Enter!"

Naruto flinched slightly with how snappy his tone had sounded, and prayed slightly it wasn't Tsunade-baa-chan on the other side of the door. Because if it was, Hokage or not, he was in for a world of hurt. To his relief and slight surprise it was Sasuke who entered, his face carefully blank as he meet Naruto's gaze,

"Hokage-sama, there is a delegation of shinobi here who wish to speak with you. They say the matter is important."

Naruto frowned at his friend as he motioned for him to let them in. Whoever they were, they must either be important or dangerous, perhaps both,to get Sasuke to speak so formally to his friend. To the blond man's surprise, it was Deidara and Kisame who entered into his office. Their expressions a mixture of anger and grief, as they studied the blond hokage.

Looking between the two, Naruto's first thoughts where of Sakura, something had to have happened to Sakura. That would be the only reason that the two of them would show themselves here of all places. Had her self appointed mission been a failure, was his sister dead?

"Kisame-san, Deidara-san, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Their normal conversations couldn't take place here, they couldn't be the relaxed, almost friends that they had become. No, as long as Kisame and Deidara were in Konoha, he had to treat them with suspicion and polite coldness, all do to politics. He couldn't allow anyone to know that he considered these two ex-Akatsuki member's friends, that would just be asking for trouble,

"We came because it concerns, Sakura-hime, Hokage-sama."

Naruto almost swallowed his tongue as he meet Kisame's grief filled eyes, possibility after possibility running through his brain. He could only think of one thing that would bring this much pain into the eyes of these two men, Haruno Sakura was dead. With an exhalation of air that was somewhere between a sob and a sigh, Naruto sank into his chair,

"She's dead isn't she?"

Naruto watched through eyes that were attempting to tear up as Kisame and Deidara exchanged glances. It was the blond bomber who shifted forward uncomfortably, his blue eyes never meeting Naruto's as he cleared his throat to deliver his news. News that he know, no matter how it was stated, would break the Hokage's heart,

"I'm afraid she left, yeah. She left behind a note, and disappeared in the middle of the night, yeah. It's not good, Naruto-kun, yeah."

Naruto blinked in surprise, Sakura wasn't dead than? She had left,but where had she gone, why had she gone, was this part of her plan? Naruto had all the questions, but sadly he had none of the answers. No all the answers resided with his pink haired friend, who was currently missing in action. With an exasperated sigh he traded glances with Sasuke before asking,

"Did you bring the letter?"

Neither of the ex-Akatsuki answered, instead Kisame simply dug a page of paper from a pocket and handed it over. Naruto quickly recognized Sakura's handwriting, and braced himself for whatever it was he was about to read, hoping that it wasn't a good-bye note, but knowing that it was.

_ To my boys,_

_I'm sorry that I had to leave with no more than a note for a farewell, but I couldn't stand it if youhated me for the choices I am making. I know you probably will, but I wont be around to see the disgust and disappointment in your eyes._

_I have decided that I can no longer protect Konoha as I once had, that I must move on with my life. I know that we must all pick sides in this war, and I have done so. By the time you read this, I shall have already contacted Uchiha Madara, and joined his cause._

_I know that you think his dream is insane, that it is impossible to unite the great nations under one banner, but I believe that it may be possible someday, and I would like to be alive to see it. I do pray though, that we do not face each other in the coming days, for that would surely break my heart._

_I hope that all of you survive, and that someday you can forgive me for my choices, though I sincerely doubt that you will. Just know that my heart is with you, even as I prepare to fight against you._

_ With love,_

_ Sakura_

_P.S. Itachi, I know that you will most likely hate me more than anyone else, but now, that no matter what happens, my feelings for you will never change._

Naruto read through the letter twice, before slowly handing it over to Sasuke to read. He could feel his heart breaking at the words written on the scrap of paper. He felt more betrayed in that moment than he ever had in his entire life, even more so than when Sasuke left to join Orochimaru. So, it seemed that his enemy had gained a powerful ally, and he had just lost his best friend and their secret weapon. He wasn't sure that they would survive the coming war,

"Thank-you for delivering this to me. You four are welcome to move into Konoha for the time being, for safety."

Naruto was pretty sure that Sakura wouldn't lead Madara's forces to any of the Akatsuki bases, but just incase, he would go ahead and offer them the room. Naruto met Sasuke's gaze, and could see the anger and betrayal mirrored in his friends eyes. Sakura, someone who had pretended to be a traitor, had decided to become one for real,

"Thank-you Hokage-sama, we'll talk it over with the other two, and let you know."

Naruto nodded sharply, than spun to face the window, he felt as if he was suffocating. His world falling down around him, and there was nothing he could do. With Sakura siding with Uchiha Madara, the chances of their defeat had just risen, and Naruto had a lot he needed to do to even the odds. Starting by telling the council, and Gaara.

The blond had to admit, telling both the Kazekage and Tsunade-baa-chan, seemed a lot worst than telling the council. At least he knew that the old coots wouldn't go on a killing rampage, or set out on a crazy mission to drag the pinkette back kicking and screaming. He had a lot to do, and very little time.

* * *

** Okay, before you all decide that you hate me because of this chapter, just stick with me and you'll understand everything. Yes, I just turned Sakura into a bad guy, made her go against everything she stood for, and generally created a lot of chaos, but thats okay. If you stick with me, and keep reading you'll see exactly where this is all going.**

** I will attempt to get the next chapter finished and posted tomorrow, so please bare with me.**

**Thanks-a-million**

**Kyo**


	4. Masks of Irony

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

** Thank you all for your lovely reviews from chapter 3, it amuses me to see all your thoughts on what Sakura is doing.**

** Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my story, and have a wonderful weekend!**

* * *

Sakura shifted her back across her shoulders to a more comfortable position, as she approached the guards that stood outside the gates of the small village in Iwa. This particular village was suppose to be nothing more than a small shinobi village, but rumors had it, it was run by Madara...and not as small as everyone was lead to believe.

She knew that by now, all her friends would think of her as a traitor, that they would probably all hate her. She wouldn't be surprised if Itachi was out there now, trying to track her down. No one betrayed an Uchiha and lived anyway. But Sakura had spent enough time alone, guarding over Konoha, that she knew how to disappear without getting caught.

It broke her heart to know that all her friends, Naruto, Ino, Deidara, Kisame, Shikamaru, Hidan, Sasuke, Hinata, Itachi, and all the others, would think of her as a real traitor. She had had no other choice though, it was either do it this way, and possibly save a few lives, or do it their way, and watch everyone die. She just hoped that Uchiha Madara was a merciful man, though deep down she doubted that thought.

"I am here to speak with Uchiha Madara."

She carefully kept her voice cold and detached as she stared out at the guards from beneath her cloak hood. She had come as the Night Angel, not Sakura, so once again, she was hiding herself behinds her mask and cloak. She briefly wondered if the two ninja infront of her knew whoshe was, but by their blank looks, she would assume not,

"Is that so? And what makes ya think we got him here?"

Sakura stared dispassionately at the man who spoke, glaring at the amused sneer across his face. She knew he was trying to distract her as his companion slipped away, but it didn't work. Even if she wasn't as trained as she was, she would have noticed him leaving, it was very sloppy work, she wondered if they were all like this. If so, perhaps she should have stayed with Konoha and theAkatsuki,

"Simple, the fact that you asked me what made me think he was here, instead of simply asking me who I was talking about. But seeing as your partner already left to inform him of my presence, than I shall simply wait for him to come collect me. Though if you had taken my name, I wouldn't have to wait as long as I may have to otherwise."

The man stared at Sakura in confusion, and she couldn't help but shake her head in disgust. She knew the first thing she was going to have to do, if she wanted Madara to win. If all his soldiers where like this, she may just slaughter them all and leave, though that wouldn't do much for her. If she killed all the enemies, than she would go right back to being nothing more than the outsider, the Night Angel, and she wasn't sure she wanted that. She was truly tired of being alone.

* * *

Itachi snarled silently as he sat on Sakura's bed, his angry eyes glaring at the nick knacks, and other unimportant belongs she had left behind. But most of his glare fell on the paper he held in his hands, it was addressed to him, but he had yet to read it. Though he would never admit it, half of him was afraid to read her last words to him. Bracing himself, Itachi finally unrolled the small scroll, and began to read;

_Itachi,_

_ I decided to write this letter to you, explaining alittle about what I am doing, though I expect you to hate me after your finished reading, and to possibly come after me with the intent to kill. Just know that if you do, you will die, and anyone you bring with you, will die._

_ I know that you have feelings for me, even if you have never said so aloud, but your feelings for Konoha are stronger than the feelings you have for me. Its too bad really, together we could have put my plan into motion. We could help Madara destroy the great nations, than simply kill him and take control. We could have controlled the world together, but your feelings have blinded you, they have made you weak._

_ By the time you read this letter, I have probably already reached Uchiha Madara, and either been accepted or killed. If I am dead, than you have only to worry about Madara killing you and all of Konoha. If I was accepted, than you need not worry about death, for it is a sure thing._

_ You are probably wondering why I am doing all this, and I suppose I might as well tell you, so that you may understand. I was betrayed, I was betrayed by all those I hold close and love. My family arranged a marriage for me, my village kicked me out for not marrying him. I tried to protect my village afterward, struggling from the shadows, and yet no one noticed, no one truly cared. When I assisted you, the assumed I was a traitor and came after me with the intent to murder me. _

_ I am tired of being betrayed, Itachi, I am tired of people expecting so much from me, when they give so little in return. So for once, I shall be the betrayer, instead of the betrayed. I know that by doing it this way, I have betrayed not only Konoha, but Suna, you, and the others as well, but I can't betray one without the other. And for that, I am sorry. If you decide you wish to join me, than you know what to do. Just know, that no matter what you decide, know that I care for you, more than I have for anyone in a very long time._

_ Yours,_

_ Sakura._

Itachi stood with an angry snarl, as he stormed from her room, door slamming behind him, letter clutched in his hand. He needed to get this letter to Konoha, and quickly, they needed to know exactly what was going on. He wished he had found it last night, than he could have sent it with Kisame and Deidara.

Suddenly Itachi froze, his eyes falling once again to the letter in his hand, something was wrong. The way this letter was written, the things that it said, it was so different from the other one that he briefly wondered if they were written by the same person. Itachi shook his head in anger, yes, they were, but one was a blatant lie, while the other was half truths. The question is, which was which?

* * *

Sakura stepped into the poorly lite room with a small feeling of foreboding, she wasn't sure at this moment if she was going to survive this or not. But she would either be accepted, in which case she could continue on with her plan, or she would be killed, in which case she wouldn't have to witness all the massacres.

"Rumor had it there was a woman at the gate, wishing to speak with me? Would that woman be you?"

Sakura glanced around discreetly, but she could not find the owner of that slimy voice that sent shivers down her spine. She wondered if she would survive an escape attempt, but she quickly pushed that thought away, as she stood ramrod straight, and answered coldly,

"I am the seeking Uchiha Madara, I shall only speak to him. If you are, in fact, Uchiha-san, than please, reveal yourself so we may have this conversation face to face."

The laughter that greeted her comment, seemed to come from every direction, yet no direction at all, causing Sakura to assume she was in some genjutsu of some type or another. Careful, so as to not actually break the illusion, Sakura probed it with her chakra, determining that it wasn't as strong as she expected. She could easily break it if she needed too,

"Those who meet the Night Angel face to face do not live to tell of it, am I correct? Why is it your here, you can not hope to kill me alone as you are, Night Angel."

So he had figured out who she was, she wasn't really surprised. She had been told by all of her contacts not to underestimate the man, that he was a genius. She wondered briefly if there was something in the blood of the Uchiha that made themselves and others believe they were geniuses, and better yet, where they? Stifling a sigh at her wayward mind, Sakura decided she had waited long enough, and that she needed to answer the man's question before he became angry with her silence,

"If I was here to kill you, Uchiha-san, I would not have come by way of front gate. I am here to offer you my assistance."

Sakura could practically feel the confusion rolling off of Madara, but she remained perfectly still and silent after her statement. Her back straight, her eyes focused coldly on the wall before her, even as she felt eyes of another boring into her spine. No, she could wait patiently for him to puzzle out his answer, before she turned to face, where she now knew he hid,

"I was under the impression that the Night Angel fought for and protected Konoha and its allies. So if you truly are the Night Angel, why is it that you are here, seeking to betray your village?"

Sakura allowed herself to slump briefly beneath the pain and torment that the world had dumped on her shoulders, to show Uchiha Madara, however briefly, the pain and darkness that she carried. Straightening once again, Sakura turned to face the left corner that was once behind her, as she dispelled the illusion that had been hiding him from her view.

"Would you like to hear a story Uchiha-san? It is about a young woman who had to choose between the her freedom, and having a home within the village that she loved. About how she gave everything she had to the people of the village, and yet they still weren't happy. How those greedy people took and took until she finally got fed up, and left seeking revenge."

Sakura couldn't hide her ironic smile as she studied the man before her, he, like her, was hiding himself behind his hoods, cloaks, and masks. For some reason, this reminded her of all those stories she had heard growing up, about the masked villains and the masked heroes, fighting each other for their goals.

"It does seem like an interesting story, Night Angel. Come, let us find some place more comfortable to discuss this story of yours. Perhaps you may even be able to shed some light as to why, Danzou, a pawn of mine, was killed."

Sakura couldn't stop her small smile from blooming into a full grin, even though he couldn't see it beneath her mask in this light, she was sure he some how knew she was grinning at him. Stepping forward half a step, Sakura bowed slightly to the older man,

"I would be honored to tell you of the downfall of the ambitious puppet."

She knew she wasn't safe yet, but she followed Madara down the hallway anyway, hoping beyond hope, that she could convince him that she would be an asset. She would have to tell her stories just right, with a few inflammations, and half truths, if she was to survive and join his side.

* * *

**Okay, here is the fourth chapter, and I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will have little to no Sakura in it. It will be more of the others learning of Sakura's betrayal, and their plots and plans on what to do about it.**

**Sadly this Madara will probably have little to nothing in common with the anime or the manga Madara, cause I don't really know much about him. So I'll just write him as the typical genius super villain and apologize to you now if you end up hating it later. I plan on making him polite, cool headed, and cold.**

**Anyway, yes, that letter to itachi was written by Sakura, and yes it was very cold and bitchy of her, but there is a very good reason behind it. So keep reading and you'll understand.**

**Please please please please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks,**

**Kyo**


End file.
